High School Principal
by NCISgeordie
Summary: Gibbs feels like a high school principle when Tony, Tim, Abby and Ziva keep playing pranks and generally misbehaving. Vance also gets involved in disciplining some of the agents. WARNING: SPANKING/CORPORAL PUNISHMENT OF ADULTS
1. Chapter 1

**HIGH SCHOOL PRINICIPLE**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY NCIS CHARACTER

"Dinozzo, McGee, with me" Gibbs said as he walked out of the bullpen.

Tony and Tim followed as they were giving each other puzzled looks. "Ah boss, where are we going?" Tony asked.

Gibbs didn't say anything but carried on walking to the conference room. He opened the door to the conference room, and pointed into the room. Tony and Tim knew what he meant, and they beginning to get worried. As they were in the room, Gibbs closed and locked the door with watching as he walked towards his delinquent agents.

"Who said that you two delinquents can sit down!" Gibbs bellowed.

Tony and Tim quickly stood up. "Boss, why are we here?" Tony asked again. Gibbs looked on in disbelief.

"Why is it that whenever I have to deal with you two I feel like a damn high school principle?" Gibbs shouted. "Gibbs, we don't understand why we are in trouble", Tim shakily said.

"Can you tell me why you have both been pranking NCIS staff today?"

"Boss, I wouldn't really say 'pranking' but just having a little joke" Tony said. "A little joke? How can you call, telling a member of staff that they were a security risk to us, and showing them a letter to prove it AND then, you both throw water bombs on to that member of staff as they leave the building, a little joke?" Gibbs said. "It was funny though, Boss, you must admit that." "IT WAS NOT FUNNY!" bellowed Gibbs at the pair of them. Tony and Tim looked at their feet, and began to shuffle from side to side.

"That wasn't the only thing you have today, is it?" Gibbs asked, as he looked at them both. They both shook their head. "No boss" they both said together. "I know what you have done, but I want both of you to tell me". Tony and Tim looked at each other. They were now even more worried. They had a feeling that they won't be leaving the conference room until they've both been spanked by Gibbs.

"Changing the salt to sugar" Tim started off.

"Locking the bathrooms doors, and putting a sign up saying 'Out of Order'" Tony said.

"Changing computer passwords so staff would not be able to log in" Tim said.

"Telling some staff that it was half day, so they leave work early". Tim said again.

"Putting hair gel in the soap dispensers" Tony said.

Tony grimaced when he was telling the next the thing they did, "We told Director Vance that we received a phone call from his wife, telling him he had to get home quick. There was an emergency."

Gibbs thought to himself _I definitely feel like a high school principle_. He sighed "Both of you choose a corner and stand there with your hands on your heads. You do not move or talk to each other. I will know if you disobey me, and the consequences will be more severe if you do!" He said as he walked out of the room.

Tony and Tim stood there quietly, waiting until their boss deals with them. Tim said "I feel like a naughty schoolboy standing here like this" Tony spoke "Shhhh McNaughty, I don't want any more then necessary whacks across my backside, and I am not being spanked more because you couldn't keep your mouth shut!"

Suddenly the door opened with Vance walking behind Gibbs. "Turn round" said Vance. Tony and Tim slowly turned round. They saw what Vance was holding in his hand, and they were now scared. "We all know why you are both here. I will be dealing with the juvenile prank that you played on me by paddling both of your backsides. Then after I have dealt with you both, Gibbs can do as he sees fit for the remainder of the pranks. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir" Tony and Tim said together. "Tony, turn back round. Tim, bend over the table please" Vance said. Tim slowly walked over to where Gibbs and Vance was, and bent over gripping the other side of the table. Vance took position and whacked the paddle down on to Tim's backside. Tim gritted his teeth and tightly closed his eyes. WHACK again, it came down hard. Tim had tears in his eyes. WHACK, tears began to roll down Tim's face. WHACK "Arghhhh" Tim cried out. "I'm sorry, he sniffled. WHACK "Arghhhh". Tim was now sobbing. Get up Tim, you're done. Tim slowly got up from the table. Director Vance only given him 5 whacks with the paddle but it was a very hard paddling.

"Tim, back to the corner, Tony, bend over the table please". Tim stood back in the corner sniffling.

"Sir, I really am sorry. You don't need to do this, I promise I won't do it again" "Get over Dinozzo before I make you drop your pants and boxers" Gibbs growled.

Tony slowly bent over and tightly held the other side of the table. WHACK. The paddle came down hard on to Tony's backside. He jumped up grabbing his backside. "Get back over Dinozzo, or I WILL paddle you bare." Tony bent back over, trying not to show how much pain he was in, with just after one whack. WHACK, WHACK, WHACK. "Arghhhhhhhhh". Tony was openly crying and pleading "I'm sorry sir." WHACK

"Stand up Tony" Vance said. "Tim, come and stand by Tony please".

Tim turned round from the corner and walked towards Tony and stopped. Vance began to talk "I hope I never have to paddle both of your backsides again because of your juvenile pranks, but if you are both stupid enough to prank me again, then I warn you now, what you have just received will be considered as love taps. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" they both said in between their sniffles. "My work is done here then." Director Vance walked out of the conference room, leaving Gibbs with his delinquent agents.

"I hope you have learnt your lesson with Director Vance?" "Yes Gibbs, we have learnt our lesson. He has done enough for the pair of you" Tony said hoping.

Gibbs laughed "I don't think so Tony" as Gibbs was pulling his belt from the loops. Tony and Tim gulped. "Both of you, bend over the table" They stood there in shock. "NOW!" bellowed Gibbs. They quickly bent over the table and gripping the other side.

WHACK WHACK went out to Tim's backside "Arghhhh"

Gibbs moved to Tony WHACK WHACK "Argh, I'm sorry boss"

WHACK WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhhhhhhh" went Tim. Tears began to form.

Tony gritted his teeth, WHACK WHACK WHACK "You can stop, we're sorry" pleaded Tony.

"Not until I am satisfied that you have learnt both your lessons about pranking" Gibbs said. WHACK WACK he went to Tim. Tim lay there quietly sobbing.

Gibbs went back to Tony, WHACK WHACK. Tony began to cry.

"Last three" Gibbs said to Tim WHACK WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tim jumped up rubbing his backside and sobbing.

Gibbs turned to Tony, WHACK WHACK WHACK. Tony yelled out "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!", with tears rolling down his face.

"Stand up Tony". Tony slowly got up and turned round to face Gibbs and McGee.

"You can have ten minutes to sort yourselves out and then I want both of you sitting at your desks" Gibbs said. "Yes boss" they said as they slowly walked out of the conference room.

"How did he find out about the pranks?" Tim asked Tony. "I don't know but if I find out who squealed on us, they're gonna wish they didn't squeal" said Tony coldly. Ten minutes later, Tony and Tim arrived back at their desks, gulping at the thought of having to sit in their chairs. "Problems boys?" asked Gibbs. "No boss" said Tim flinching as he was sitting.

"Dinozzo, is there problem?" Gibbs asked again, but only looking in the direction of Tony. " Well, let me see boss, hmmm, yes there is!" shouted Tony.

Gibbs quickly got up from his chair and grabbed his delinquent agent's arm _definitely a high school principle. _They quickly walked to the elevator. Once they were in and it began to move Gibbs slammed the emergency button to halt the elevator.

"Do you really want to do this Dinozzo?" growled Gibbs. "Do what? I was only going to say that my backside is too sore to sit. That's it" gulped Tony. He was hoping he was convincing.

"Don't you dare lie to you me Dinozzo" Gibbs shouted. Tony was now nervous. "Okay, I don't think it was fair to get spanked twice for the same offence boss" "Vance paddled you only for your prank to him. It was stupid, juvenile and dangerous. I took my belt to your backside because of the other pranks you did to other members of staff."

"But boss, the pranks weren't that bad. I've done worse things then them."

"Yes you have, but you know pranking is unacceptable behaviour, don't you?" Tony looked down "Yes boss". He had lost his argument.

"Turn round Tony and put your hands on the wall" said Gibbs. Tony did as he was told. He knew what he was about to get and it's not going to be pleasant for his already spanked backside. WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK went Gibbs hand on to Tony's already sore backside. Tears formed from Tony's eyes. WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK went his hand again. "Turn back round Tony" said Gibbs. Tony was trying very hard in not letting the tears roll down his face. "That was for the way you spoke to me Tony in the bullpen. If you speak to me like that again I will pull down your pants and boxers to spank your backside. Got it?"

"Yes boss". Gibbs pressed the emergency button to start the elevator again.

Gibbs and Tony arrived back into the bullpen. Tim looked at Tony sympathetically and asked "you okay Tony?" "He's fine Tim" said Gibbs. Tony smiled at Tim. He tried not to flinch as he was sitting in his chair at his desk.

**SHOULD I WRITE ABOUT ABBY AND ZIVA THIS STORY OR JUST LEAVE IT WITH TONY AND TIM?**


	2. Chapter 2

The squealers

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN NCIS OR ANY NCIS CHARACTER**

The next morning arrived, "Hi Abs, have you seen Gibbs?" asks Ziva

"Haven't seen him in a while, why do you ask?" Abby responded.

"I have a feeling Tony and McGee know about us squealing on them about their pranks to Gibbs" said Ziva.

"I think you're imagining it, Tim was down here only half an hour ago, and he didn't appear to know that we were the ones who squealed. Anyway, Gibbs promised us that he wouldn't tell them."

Gibbs entered the lab, "what have you got for me Abs?"

"Mmm, nothing at the moment oh great one, but we have a question".

"Shoot Abs, what is it?"

Ziva spoke first, "does Dinozzo and McGee know that we told you about their pranks?"

Gibbs looked at them both and spoke "As far as I am concerned they don't know who squealed. I haven't told them anything."

Ziva and Abby looked relieved and smile, and Abby hugged Gibbs tightly.

"Let me know when you have something for me Abs" telling her as he is walking out of the lab.

Abby turned to Ziva "See, I told you they don't know it was us."

"Don't know about what, Abs?" asked Tony as he walked through the lab doors.

Ziva and Abby looked at each other and Ziva said "that my father doesn't know about us tracking him and his teams' whereabouts."

"Oh okay, why wasn't I told about this?" asked Tony.

"Because Dinozzo it was between Abby and myself, and no one else was involved" said Ziva.

"Does Gibbs know?" asked Tony

"Yes he does Tony, and it's none of your business anyway if he does or he doesn't. He's my father!" said Ziva

Tony's phone rings, and he answers "Yes boss, I'll let our little ninja know", he turns to Ziva "we have to go, a dead petty officer has been found in a park." Ziva and Tony leave the lab.

"See you later guys" shouted Abby to them. She smiled at the thought of getting away with squealing on Tony and Tim.

Later on in the day, after getting back from the crime scene Tony whispers to Tim "I know who squealed on us probie."

"Who is it?" asked Tim

"Our little ninja and lab rat" grinned Tony.

"Are you sure Tony?

"Oh yeah, I'm certain McUnsure, and I have a plan to get them back."

Tim starts to worry "Tony, whatever you have planned I don't anything to do with it. My backside still hasn't recovered from my spankings from yesterday"

"Are you a McScaredy Cat or are you going to help me?" grinned Tony.

Tim sighed "what have you got planned then Tony?" knowing he's going to regret ever getting involved with Tony's little plan to get Ziva and Abby back.

"Well…." whisper's Tony.

"Arghhh" cries Abby as a bucket full of water drops on to her head.

"Arghhh" screams Ziva as she falls on to the floor as her chair collapses.

Tony and Tim begin to laugh at Ziva, and then they see Abby squelching through the bullpen. They become hysterical in their laughter. Ziva and Abby saw this and they were not happy at all.

"You're going to pay for this!" yelled Ziva and Abby, and they storm off.

Later in the day, Abby asks Tim for help in the lab, and he comes down straight away, not thinking that maybe it was a trap. Tim sat down at the computer and began to type.

"Ah, Abs I'm stuck. I can't move my fingers and I'm also stuck in the chair. What have you done?"

Abby begins to laugh then she walks out of the lab. "See you later McGee!"

"Boss, I need to find probie. Do you know where he is?" asks Tony.

"Try Abby's lab. She called him down there at least an hour ago" said Gibbs.

Tony walks into the lab and finds Tim sitting in front of the computer, "Probie, stop goofing off and get back to work."

"Tony, I can't move. I've been super glued to the keyboard and chair."

Tony begins to laugh when he sees probie stuck. Just then they both hear laughter as the lab door is shut and locked. "Bye boys, see you later!"

"Abby, Ziva come on, this isn't funny" yelled Tony and Tim.

"Oh it is." Ziva and Abby begin to walk away.

Tony's phone rings, and he answers "Boss, we're a bit tied up at the moment."

"Get your backsides back up here now, or you'll be feeling my belt!" growled Gibbs.

"But boss we really cannot come to you at the moment. If you don't believe me then come down to the lab."

Gibbs hangs up and rushes down to Abby's lab. He sees the lab door locked. He unlocks and opens it, and he was shocked at what he saw.

"Where the hell is Abby and Ziva?" asks Gibbs.

"We don't know boss. They glued Tim and locked me in" tells Tony.

"Ziva, I want you and Abby standing outside the conference room within 10 minutes and wait for you me. If you are not there in that time, there will be severe consequences for the both of you."

Gibbs gives Tony the stuff to help Tim to get un-stick himself, and he walks out the lab to go and deal with more delinquents. _I still feel like a damn high school principle_ sighs Gibbs as he walks to the conference room.

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**HOW SHOULD GIBBS DEAL WITH ZIVA AND ABBY? IDEAS WOULD BE APPRIECIATED.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girls**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY NCIS CHARACTER

Ziva puts her phone away and turns to Abby "I think Gibbs has just found Dinozzo and McGee".

"Oh shit" said Abby "I gather that Gibbs isn't happy?"

"I think that is putting it mildly Abs" Ziva said worryingly "he wants both of us standing outside the conference room within 10 minutes. If we're not there by then there will be severe consequences."

Abby paled "Is it too late to emigrate?" she said to Ziva.

"Come on Abs, we better go and get this over with" said Ziva. They begin to walk to the conference room.

Gibbs arrives at the conference room, and he sees both of the delinquents chatting to each other.

"In" said Gibbs, as he opens the door to the conference room. Abby and Ziva walk into the room, and they are beginning to get nervous. Gibbs shuts and locks the door, so no one can disturb them.

"STAND UP!" shouts Gibbs "I did not tell you to sit down, did I?" asks Gibbs.

"You didn't tell us to stand up either Gibbs" said Ziva.

He quickly approaches Ziva and invades her personal space. "You are treading on very thin ice young lady" growls Gibbs. He smacks his hand down hard on to her backside. Ziva yelps.

He walks away to face both of them again.

"Abby, I want you to tell me how Tim is glued to your chair and computer in your lab, and how he and Tony got locked it."

Abby looks nervously towards Gibbs "Today would be nice Abigail" said Gibbs.

"I did it Gibbs. I glued Tim to my computer and locked Tony in my lab." Abby looked down at the floor.

"What's part in this Ziva?" asks Gibbs.

"I had the idea of gluing Tim and locking Tony in the lab. I was also there when Tim and Tony were locked in Abby's lab."

Gibbs became angry at the thought of what could have happened if there was an emergency in the building.

"Have you any idea how dangerous your prank is?" bellows Gibbs, looking at the both of his delinquent girls.

Abby begins to cry "We're sorry Gibbs. We didn't think."

"Damn right you didn't think. Ziva choose a corner, and face it with your hands on your head."

Ziva obeyed, she didn't want to get Gibbs any angrier.

Gibbs sits down "Come here Abs" he said.

Abby shook her head "Please Gibbs, I don't want a spanking."

"Too late Abs, come here now or it'll be much worse for you" said Gibbs.

She slowly walks towards Gibbs, and then all of a sudden she was over Gibbs' lap. Gibbs lifts up her skirt and begins to spank over Abby's panties.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK as he goes with his hand, making sure that she feels every smack on her backside. Tears begin to fall from Abby.

"Gibbs, I'm sorry. I didn't think about what could have happened."

After 20 smacks reigning down on to Abby's backside Gibbs stopped. Abby thought he was finished and tried to get up from his lap. "Not so fast Abs, we're not finished." and pushes Abby back down over his lap.

Gibbs begins to pull down Abby's panties "No Gibbs, please, I am very sorry. Please don't" pleads Abby. She is now sobbing.

Gibbs gets something from his jacket pocket, a hairbrush. Abby sees this and starts to struggle. "Keep still Abby if you want this to end soon" said Gibbs.

WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhhh" Abby is sobbing and pleading but Gibbs isn't stopping.

WHACK WHACK WHACK "No more please" Abby shouts.

The last 5 ends up on Abby's sit spot WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhhhhhhh"

"Shhhh, it's all over Abs." said Gibbs as he is rubbing Abby's back. Abby pulls herself up from Gibbs' lap and pulls up your panties back up, and her skirt back down.

"Go and find a corner Abs, face it and put your hands on your head. No rubbing!" said Gibbs.

Abby slowly walks towards a corner in the conference room.

"Ziva come here. Your turn" said Gibbs.

"No thanks Gibbs, I'll stay here thanks" said Ziva.

"Get here now Ziva or you will be sorry" shouted Gibbs.

Ziva gulped and walked slowly towards Gibbs. "Pull your pants down" he said.

"I am sorry Gibbs. Couldn't I just keep them on?" asked Ziva.

"Pull them down or I will do it Ziva" said Gibbs.

She reluctantly pulls her pants down, and Gibbs pulls her over his lap and begins to spank her backside WHACK WHACK WHACK…. "Gibbs you can stop now. It hurts."

"I am not stopping until you have been properly punished" said Gibbs.

After 20 smacks Gibbs stopped and pulled Ziva's panties down. Ziva tries to stop Gibbs in pulling down her panties. He smacks her hand out the way "get your hand away!" bellowed Gibbs. She does as she is told. Tears are rolling down her face.

He picks up the hairbrush and spanks Ziva's bare backside with it, WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh, please it hurts" shouts Ziva.

"It's supposed to hurt Ziva" said Gibbs. He smacks down the hairbrush again 5 more times, WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK. Ziva is now sobbing. Gibbs rubs her back "It's all over Ziva, shhhhhh"

Ziva slowly gets up from Gibbs' lap and pulls up her panties and pants.

"Abby, come here please, and stand next to Ziva." Abby gets out of the corner and she does as is told.

If you ever pull a prank like that again it won't be my hand and hairbrush. Both your backsides will be feeling my belt. Do you understand?"

"Yes Gibbs" said Abby and Ziva sniffling.

"Before you go, why did you do it?" asked Gibbs.

"Because Tony and Tim pranked us Gibbs" said Ziva "so wanted to get them back".

"What did they do?" asked Gibbs.

"Do we have to tell you? I mean, I don't want any more trouble" said Abby.

"Tell me now and I promise there will not be any more trouble" said Gibbs.

Abby and Ziva sighs "Okay, but you won't be happy" said Abby.

"Abby, just tell me before I lose my patience" said Gibbs

"Tony and Tim took the screws out of my chair so when I sat down on it, I fell to the floor" said Ziva "and they had put a full bucket of water over my lab door, so when I walked through, the water fell on top of me" said Abby.

Gibbs' face became very red and grabbed his phone, speed dialled Dinozzo's number "GET BOTH OF YOUR BACKSIDES IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM NOW!"

"You two can go and sort yourselves out. Ziva, I want you back at your desk by the time I get back, and Abs, I want you in your lab working" said Gibbs.

"Yes Gibbs" they said as they were leaving the conference room.

Abby and Ziva see Tony and Tim looking very nervous walking toward the conference room. They waved at Tony and Tim and said "have fun boys!" smiling as they went into the bathroom.

Gibbs spoke to himself and sighed "I still feel like a damn high school principle instead of an NCIS agent with these delinquents."

**Thank you for your kind reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any NCIS character

Tony and Tim eventually get to the conference room, upon where Gibbs is waiting for them. They both yelp as Gibbs head slaps both of them as they walk past him through to door into the conference room.

Tony and Tim stand nervously by the table waiting for their boss to shut the door.

Gibbs turns to them "What the hell is wrong with you two delinquents? What do I have to do to get it through your thick skulls that pranking is UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOUR!

Tony begins to talk "Mmmm, boss…." "Dinozzo, if you know what is good for you, I would suggest that you keep your mouth shut and listen" said Gibbs coldly.

Tony and Tim nod in unison to Gibbs' suggestion.

"Didn't I spank you both long or hard enough yesterday?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes boss, you spanked me long and hard enough" Tim said nervously, and looking at the floor.

"Dinozzo, what about you?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes boss, you spanked me long and hard enough too" said Tony.

"Then why have you both been caught pranking AGAIN!" shouted Gibbs.

Tony and Tim didn't know what to say and just looked at the floor, and shuffling their feet nervously.

"ANSWER ME NOW!" bellowed Gibbs.

"It sounds pathetic boss. I don't want to say" said Tony.

"Tell me Dinozzo before I really lose my temper with both of you" said Gibbs.

Tony looks at Tim and sighs "I found out that our little lab rat and ninja squealed on us about yesterday's pranks. I wanted to get them back."

Gibbs sighed and turned to Tim "And what is your role in this McGee?"

" I told Tony that I would help him to get Abby and Ziva back. I unscrewed the bolts from Ziva's chair. Tony had put the bucket of water over Abby's door" said Tim.

Gibbs rubbed his hands over his face. He can't believe that he is dealing with his delinquent boys again so soon after spanking them for the same thing.

"Did you think that you could get away with pranking staff again?" asked Gibbs.

"It was only Ziva and Abby, boss. No other members of staff pranked" said Tony.

"I don't care if it was just Ziva and Abby that you pranked. Because of you pranking them, they got their revenge, and pranked you. Unfortunately for them what they did was extremely dangerous and they have been punished. Now, it is now both your turns again to spanked." stated Gibbs.

"Boss, you don't have to spank us. You could ground us to our desks" Tony said hopingly.

"Boss, we are very sorry, and we didn't think about what Ziva and Abby would do to us because we pranked them. Please don't spank us" pleading Tim.

"You both know I how I deal with my team, and you are part of my team, so I will be spanking both of you before we leave this room" said Gibbs.

"Yes boss" said Tim.

"Yes boss" said Tony.

"Tony wait outside in the corridor please" said Gibbs. As Tony was walking out of the room "oh and Tony if you are not there when I call you, then will not like the consequences. Do you understand me?"

"Yes boss, I understand" said Tony. He closes the door behind him.

Gibbs turns to Tim and tells him "I hope you understand why you are going to be spanked Tim?"

"Yes boss, I do understand."

"Okay Tim, turn to the table, and drop your pants and boxers, and bend over" Gibbs said.

Tim was shocked, he didn't expect that. He turned to Gibbs "Mmmm, boss. Can't I leave them up?"

"No Tim, you had them up yesterday and it didn't stop you from pranking today. So are you going to pull them down or do you want me to do it?" said Gibbs.

Tim turned round to face the table and unbuckled his belt, and pulled down his pants and boxers, and bent over, reaching over to the other side of the table, and gripping it tightly. He heard Gibbs' belt being removed from his loops of his pants. Tim waited for the first sting to arrive…

WHACK came down Gibbs' belt on to Tim's bare backside. Tim gritted his teeth and gripped the table even more tightly.

WHACK came the second strike "Arghhh" said Tim.

WHACK. Tears begin to form from Tim's eyes.

WHACK. Tim was quietly sobbing.

WHACK "Arghhhhhhh" sobbed Tim.

"I really hope you are learning your lesson Tim?" asked Gibbs.

Tim nodded, not wanting to speak.

"Five more Tim, they're going to quick and the hardest so far. You better grip that table" said Gibbs.

Tony was listening to what was going on with Gibbs and Tim. He didn't like what he was hearing and he was soon to be next. He could hear Tim's cries and the whacks that Gibbs was dishing out. Tony was getting extremely nervous.

Gibbs gets ready to give Tim his 5 whacks of his belt…

WHACK WHACK WHACK. Tim grips the table for dear life, and sobbing loudly and hoping it will end soon.

WHACK WHACK. Gibbs pats Tim's shoulder and tell him "it's all over Tim. You can get up and pull you boxers and pants up."

Tim slowly stands and pull his boxers and pants up, still crying and turns to Gibbs.

"I am sorry boss." sniffled Tim.

Gibbs acknowledged Tim's apology "you have 10 minutes to sort yourself out and then I want you sitting at your desk and working"

"Yes boss" said Tim then he walked out of the conference room slowly, and gave a smile to Tony.

"Dinozzo, in here now!" shouted Gibbs.

Tony gulped as he walked into the conference room, and saw Gibbs' belt on the table.

Gibbs looked at Tony and said "drop your pants and boxers and bend over the table Dinozzo."

Tony opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. Instead he just did as he was told. He dropped his boxers and pants and bent over the table.

Gibbs picked up the belt from the table, and stood behind Tony.

WHACK. Tony gripped the table, and closed his eyes shut.

WHACK "Owww, boss. That hurt" said Tony.

"It's supposed to hurt Tony. That is the whole point" stated Gibbs.

WHACK "Arghhhhh" tears begin to form in Tony's eyes.

WHACK WHACK. Tony started to sob uncontrollably.

WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhhhh. I'm sorry boss" shouted Tony.

WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhhhh" sobbed Tony.

"Last one Tony" said Gibbs.

WHACK. "Arghhhhhhhhh"

Gibbs pats Tony's shoulder and tells him "you can get up Tony and pull your boxers and pants up."

Tony slowly gets up and pulls his boxers and pants over his hot, sore and red backside. He was sniffling as Gibbs begins to talk "I hope I don't have to do that any time soon again Tony?" Tony shook his head "It won't be any time soon boss."

"You have 10 minutes to sort yourself out and then I want to see you sitting at your desk working" Gibbs said.

"Yes boss" said Tony as he slowly walks out of the conference room.

A few minutes later Gibbs sits at his desk and watches McGee struggling to sit comfortably in his chair.

"Go and see if Abby needs any help Tim. Be back up here in an hour" said Gibbs.

"Thanks boss" said Tim, as he gets up and walks away.

Gibbs turns to Ziva to watch her, then he sees Tony walking slowly into the bull pen.

"Sit down Tony, and start your work" said Gibbs.

"Yes boss" Tony said as he flinched as he tried to sit in his chair.

_Definitely a high school principle _thought Gibbs_. _

"I'm going for coffee. You children be good whilst I'm gone, or else!" said Gibbs as he waked out of the bull pen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any NCIS character

Tim walks into Abby's lab. Abby is standing at her computer working and doesn't hear Tim come in. "Hi Abbs" said Tim. Abby turns round and gives Tim a hug "I'm so sorry for gluing you to my computer and chair McGee. It was stupid and dangerous." "I forgive you Abs, and I'm sorry for putting the bucket of water over the door Abs" said Tim. "Apology accepted Tim" smiled Abby.

"What are you doing down here anyway Tim? If Gibbs finds you down here, he isn't going to be happy" asked Abby.

Tim replied "Gibbs is the one told me come down here for an hour to see if you needed any help."

Abby smiled "Cool" and gave Tim another hug.

"Are you okay Abs? I mean Gibbs didn't hurt you did he?" asked Tim.

"He spanked me Tim and I can still feel it. I think I'm going to have a problem in sitting comfortably for the rest of the day" said Abby.

"I'm sorry Abs for that. If Tony and I hadn't played the pranks on you then you wouldn't have pranked us, and then you wouldn't have been spanked." said Tim.

"I'll be okay Tim. I'm sure his hand is made out of iron though, in the way his hand felt on my backside. I wished he hadn't used the wooden hairbrush either. I hate that hairbrush" stated Abby.

Tim gave a hug to Abby and felt very guilty.

"How are you feeling Tim?" asked Abby.

"With my spankings from yesterday and today, and I am extremely sore" said Tim "but I'll be okay in a few days, as long as Tony doesn't talk me in to doing stupid again."

"What did Gibbs do to you Tim?" asked Abby

"Well, yesterday I got spanked twice. Once from Vance and once from Gibbs" said Tim.

Abby was unhappy with hearing that. "Why did you get spanked twice?" asked Abby.

"Tony and I pranked Vance and so he paddled us for that, and then Gibbs spanked us with his belt for the remainder of the pranks" said Tim.

"That is awful Tim. I am sorry" said Abby sadly "if Ziva and I hadn't told Gibbs about your pranks then you wouldn't have been spanked."

"Gibbs would have found out in the end Abs, so don't worry about it. You know he always finds out what we are up to; good or bad."

Abby gave a small smile and said "That is true Tim. What did Gibbs do you today?" asked Abby.

"He made me drop my pants and boxers and belted my backside bare over the table Abs. That bloody hurt"

Abby grimaced "We better get working before Gibbs finds us just talking and not doing any work and end back in the conference room Tim."

Tim and Abby begin to work.

Mean while, back up the bullpen Ziva looks across to Tony. She can see that he is pretending to work.

"If Gibbs catches you not working, you'll end up back in the conference room Tony" said Ziva.

Tony looks up at her and growls "what he doesn't know won't hurt me" to Ziva.

"He'll find out Tony, Gibbs always does. I'm only concerned for your backside. I think you've had enough today" said Ziva.

"Well, thanks for your concern Ziva but I can look after myself" stated Tony as he begins to play his computer game again.

"Grab your gear, dead petty office" said Gibbs to Tony and Ziva as he walks into the bull pen. He speed dialled Tim's phone "grab your gear Tim, we have a dead petty officer."

"Yes boss" answered Tim "Abs, I've got to go. I'll see you later."

"Bye Tim. Be careful" smiled Abby as he walked out of her lab.

Gibbs turns to Tony in the elevator "When we get back later Dinozzo, I want you working; not pretending to work by playing computer games. Do you understand me?"

"Yes boss" said Tony quietly. _How does he do that? _thought to himself.

Whilst at the crime scene Tim turns to Ziva "I'm sorry for pranking you Ziva. It was stupid and juvenile."

"Apology accepted" said Ziva "and I'm sorry for pranking you too Tim."

"Apology accepted" smiled Tim.

"When you two have stopped apologising to one another, can you please get back to work?" shouted Gibbs.

"Sorry Gibbs" said Ziva.

"Sorry boss" said Tim.

They start working again and then "hey boss, I think I've found something" shouted Tony.

Gibbs rushed to Tony. He finds Tony laughing and he looks at what he had found. "What the hell is this Dinozzo?" growled Gibbs.

"It's an advertisement boss for…" WHACK. Gibbs head slapped Tony. "Owww, boss" "If you don't get back to work Dinozzo, you will be feeling my belt again before the end of this day" growled Gibbs.

"Yes boss" Tony said as he rubs the back of his head.

Tim and Ziva were laughing at Tony and then quickly stop as they realise Gibbs has caught them. "I will not tell you two again, GET BACK TO WORK!" bellowed Gibbs.

They start working again and then 20 minutes later Tony and Tim begin to argue and Ziva is trying to stop them before Gibbs catches them.

"When we get back to the yard, I want all three of you waiting for me inside the conference room, and there you can tell me why the hell I feel like a damn high school principle towards you lot!" said Gibbs.

All three of them gulped "Yes boss" said Tim and Tony in unison. "Yes Gibbs" said Ziva.

"Thanks boys" Ziva turns to Tony and Tim.

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. Have you any ideas what Gibbs should do to Tony, Tim and Ziva? Any ideas much appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Gibbs' Problem Children**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any NCIS character

Gibbs and his team arrive back at the yard. "Tony, go and give the evidence to Abby then go straight to the conference room" Gibbs said as he was giving Dinozzo the evidence box.

As Tony was leaving the bull pen "yes boss" and raced off.

Gibbs turned to look at Tim and Ziva "conference room now."

They begin to walk towards the conference room when Tim asked Ziva quietly "What do you think Gibbs will do to us Ziva?"

"Oh I dunno McGee, how about spank us!" Ziva said coldly.

"Hey, this isn't my fault you know!" said Tim.

"Well it isn't mine either!" said Ziva.

They both knew who's fault it was that they have ended up back in the conference room so soon after their spankings earlier on in the day.

Tim and Ziva reach the conference room and go in. Soon after, Tony arrive looking very nervous.

"Thank you Tony for making sure that I get ANOTHER SPANKING today!" Ziva said sarcastically.

"It isn't my fault Gibbs hasn't got a sense of humour" said Tony.

"No but it's your fault that we have ended up in here with you AGAIN" Tim said as he pushed Tony.

Tony pushed Tim back and then a full blown fight started, with Tim and Tony punching each other and rolling about on the floor.

"Come on guys. Stop this before Gibbs catches you" pleaded Ziva.

"Too late" said Gibbs as he walked into the conference and saw Dinozzo and McGee fighting like naughty school boys.

Gibbs grabs Tony by the scruff of the neck and throws him into an empty corner of the room, and he gets hold on Tim and does the same to him.

"Who wants to tell me what had just happened in here?" asked Gibbs.

"McPushy here, pushed me and then I pushed him back" said Tony.

"Why Dinoozo?"

"Because Gibbs, Tim was angry because of being back in here, and he blames Tony, and Tony pushed him back in retaliation, and then they both started punching each other and rolling on the floor. It just happened so quick. I tried to stop them but they weren't listening to me" said Ziva.

Gibbs looked at Dinozzo and McGee, "grab your bag, then wait by my car. You are both coming back to mine."

Tim and Tony turned and looked at Gibbs and saw he was serious. "Yes boss" they said in unison. They quickly exited the conference room leaving Ziva and Gibbs alone.

Gibbs looked at Ziva and said "when I tell you to do something I expect you to obey me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Gibbs, I understand but I was trying to stop Tony and Tim from arguing and getting into trouble" said Ziva.

Gibbs quickly walked over to Ziva and grabbed her left arm and spanked her with his hand…

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK. "Next time just let them get on with it, and that way you won't be disobeying me and getting yourself into trouble. Understand?"

Tears were beginning to form in Ziva's eyes. "Yes Gibbs I understand. Can I go now?"

"Yes, and tell Abby to come over tonight, along with yourself. We can all have a 'family meal' tonight" Gibbs said.

"Okay, see you later." said Ziva as she walked out of the conference room.

Ziva goes down to Abby's lab and tells her that Gibbs wants herself and her to be at Gibbs' house tonight for a family meal.

Meanwhile at Gibbs' car, Tony and Tim start to argue again, just as Gibbs arrived "HEY KNOCK IT OFF!" bellowed Gibbs. "I swear, you two are going to give me a damn heart attack one of these days."

Tim and Tony got into the back of Gibbs' car, whilst Gibbs got into the drivers seat and sped off.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Gibbs' house and got out of the car, went through the door and into the lounge.

"Sit" said Gibbs to Tim and Tony, pointing to the sofa.

Gibbs goes into the kitchen to make some coffee for himself. Tim and Tony sit nervously waitied for Gibbs' return.

A few minutes Gibbs arrives back into the lounge and sits down in front of his delinquent boys and begins to speak "who wants to go first?"

Tim and Tony look at each other and don't speak.

"Answer me now, or I'll make the choice" said Gibbs.

"Boss, the fight was un-important, you don't need to spank us" said Tony hopingly.

"That's right boss. We have don't need a spanking. We've sorted out our problems" pleaded Tim.

Gibbs looks at them in astonishment "you really think that I'm not going to spank your backsides?"

"We can always hope boss" said Tony.

"Oh, by the way, you both have two spankings coming" said Gibbs.

"Why?" Tony and Tim were shocked.

"One spanking for arguing whilst out on the field instead of doing your job, and the second spanking will be because you knuckle heads were fighting in the conference room" Gibbs stated.

"Oh" they hung their heads.

"Tim, find a corner and stay there. Tony, get over the back of the sofa."

Tim faces a corner, and Tony bends over the sofa.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK went Gibbs' hand on to Tony's backside. "Arghhhhhh" shouted Tony, and tried to get up. Gibbs pushed Tony back down "not yet Tony. We're not done."

To Tony's dismay Gibbs' hand came down hard again WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK. "I'm sorry" said Tony "I'll be good!" he stated.

"Get up Tony, and change places with Tim" said Gibbs.

Tim bent over the back of the sofa whilst Tony faces the corner.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK went Gibbs' hand on to Tim's backside. Tim starts to sniffle. WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK "I'm sorry boss" cried Tim "I promise to be good."

"Get up Tim. Go into a corner and stay there until I tell you come out" said Gibbs.

Tim faces a corner and Tony is still facing a different corner.

Gibbs goes down into his basement and looks for an implement that he is going to use on Tim's and Tony's backsides for fighting. A few minutes later, he found what he was looking for, and goes back upstairs, into the lounge.

"Tony, Tim turn round please" said Gibbs.

They turn round to see what Gibbs has in his hand. They started to shuffle from foot to foot, in anticipation of receiving the strap on their already sore backsides.

"I am very disappointed in both of you. In a few minutes both of you are going to bend over the back of the sofa and receive a strapping for fighting. You are also grounded for a week. You will both stay here with me for a week, no computer, no going out other than going to work and going out to the field, no phone, an hour of TV each night, no watching movies and you will be in bed by 9pm. Do you have any questions?" said Gibbs.

"Boss, I have a date on Saturday night. Can I still go?" asked Tony.

"What do you think Tony?" asked Gibbs.

"No boss" Tony said sadly.

"Right answer. Now both of you go and bend over the back of the sofa."

They do as they are told, and quickly bend over. Gibbs gets ready to spank them with the strap.

WHACK WHACK "Owwwwwwww" shouted Tony.

WHACK WHACK "Aghhhhhhhhhh" shouted Tim.

WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhhhhhh" Tears begin to form in Tony's eyes.

WHACK WHACK Tim starts to sob into his arms.

WHACK WHACK "Please boss, it hurts" Tears roll down Tony's face

WHACK WHACK "Owwwww. I'm sorry" cries Tim.

"Last two for the both of you and really hope for your backsides sake that you behave yourselves for a while" said Gibbs.

WHACK WHACK Tony is crying loudly into his arms.

WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhhh" Tim shouted.

"Both of you, get up" said Gibbs.

Tony and Tim slowly get up, still sniffling.

"I'm sorry boss" said Tony.

"I'm sorry too boss. It won't happen again" said Tim.

Gibbs acknowledges their apologies and said "Take your bags upstairs and refresh yourselves before Ziva and Abby arrive."

"Yes boss" Tony and Tim said, slowly walk up the stairs.

They get upstairs "Sorry probie" said Tony and smiles. "I'm sorry too Tony" Tim said smiling.

Whilst Tony and Tim are upstairs Gibbs calls for pizzas to delivered.

Half an hour later Abby and Ziva arrive. "Hi Gibbs" said Ziva and Abby "where are Tony and Tim?" asked Abby.

"They're upstairs Abs, getting changed into something more comfortable" said Gibbs "they'll be down in a minute."

"I hope you weren't too hard on them Gibbs?" asked Abby.

"I was hard enough Abs to make my point" said Gibbs.

A few minutes later the pizza delivery arrived "Tony, Tim get your backsides down here now. Dinner has arrived" shouted Gibbs up the stairs "and Ziva and Abby are here too."

"Coming boss" shouted Tony "We'll be down in a minute" said Tim.

They eventually come downstairs and see Abby and Ziva "Hi guys, I hope there's pizza still left?" asked Tony.

Abby gets up from the kitchen table and hugged Tony and Tim "How are you guys?" she asked.

"We're okay Abs, aren't we probie?" said Tony "yes Abs, we're both okay. There is nothing to worry about" said Tim.

Tony and Tim flinch as they sit down to eat some pizza "I think I'll just stand boss" said Tony.

"Sit down Dinozzo. Sitting on your sore backside is still part of your punishment" said Gibbs.

"Yes boss" said Tony as he flinches as he sits.

They all start to eat the pizza when Ziva throws a piece of pizza at Tony's head, and starts to laugh. Gibbs head slaps Ziva and gives her a stern look. "I was only having a little fun Gibbs" laughs Ziva. Gibbs gives her another stern look. She settles back down and eats her pizza quietly.

"So guys, are we going to watch a movie after this?" asked Abby.

"Unfortunately Abs, Tony and Tim are grounded for a week, so part of their grounding is that they are not allowed to watch movies and they have a bedtime at 9pm" said Gibbs.

"Argh, that's a shame guys. Maybe next week when you're not grounded anymore then" said Abby.

"Of course Abs" said Gibbs "as long as they behave themselves."

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. Should I carry this story on or not? **


	7. Chapter 7

**One Week Later**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any NCIS character

One week has passed since Tony and Tim were last spanked and grounded by Gibbs. Tony is very excited with the thought of not being grounded anymore.

"Tony, calm down before you hyperventilate" said Tim.

"I can't help it McSourpuss. I'm not grounded anymore" grinned Tony.

WHACK "Well, you better help it Dinoozo" said Gibbs as he head slapped Tony.

"Ow" Tony rubs the back of his head.

Tim sniggers at Tony then stops as Gibbs quickly turns to face him.

"I'll get on with my work boss" said Tim.

Gibbs turns to face Tony "I hope you are working Dinozzo and not playing that damn computer game again?"

"I'm honestly working boss. I'm searching through bank records for our dead petty officer" said Tony.

"Ok, I'm going for coffee. I want an update when I get back, and Tony?" Tony looks up at Gibbs "No goofing off!"

"No boss" Tony grudgingly said.

"So Tim what are you doing?" asked Tony.

"Working Tony, like you are supposed to be doing" Tim clearly said.

"I'm going to see Abs. Cover for me probie" said Tony.

Tim wasn't happy that is going to have to face Gibbs when he finds out that Tony has gone AWOL. A few minutes later Gibbs arrives back into the bull pen "Where is Dinozzo?" asked Gibbs to Tim.

"Mmm, boss, Tony said something about going to see Abs" said Tim.

Gibbs storms off to Abby's lab. When he gets there he finds Tony messing around when Abby was trying to work.

"Tony, please stop messing with my stuff" asked Abby "I need to get this done before Gibbs comes down."

"You sound like probie, Abs" said Tony sadly.

Gibbs walks up to Tony WHACK, "ow" and he rubs the back of his head "Get back to work Dinozzo before I really lose my temper" growled Gibbs.

"Yes boss. Going now" Tony said as he runs out of Abby's lab.

"How long had Dinozzo been down here for Abs?" asked Gibbs.

"Quite a while Gibbs. He was really annoying me and not letting me do my job properly" complained Abby.

"Don't worry Abs. I'll sort it." Abby smiled at that.

"Have you anything for me?" asked Gibbs.

"Sorry, but no I haven't. I should have something in an hour or so" Abby said eagerly.

Gibbs kissed Abby's forehead and said "See you later" as he walked out of the lab.

As Gibbs gets back into the bull pen he sees that Tony isn't at his desk. He turns to Ziva and asks "Where is Dinozzo now?"

"Director Vance caught him throwing paper clips at Tim twice, and so he is in Vance's office" said Ziva.

Gibbs storms off towards Director Vance's office and then walks into this office without knocking. He sees Vance lecturing Dinozzo, and then Vance stops when he sees Gibbs storm in.

"Gibbs, don't you ever knock?" asked Vance.

Gibbs ignored him and went straight to Tony "what the hell is wrong with you? Can't you behave just for a short time?"

Tony looked at the floor and begins to shuffle his feet.

"Look at me Dinozzo, not the floor" growled Gibbs.

"Sorry boss" said Tony.

"I feel like a damn high school principle when I'm having to punish you Dinozzo" growled Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I'm dealing with Dinozzo this time. He disobeyed me twice" said Vance.

"I don't think so Director, Dinozzo is part of my team, I'll deal with him" said Gibbs.

They both look at each other for a while and then Vance said "fine, but you better deal with him properly. If you don't, then I will"

"Don't worry Director, Dinozzo will be punished appropriately" said Gibbs as he looked at Tony.

Tony gulped and looked at the floor again.

Gibbs grabs hold of Tony's arm and marches him out of Vance's office.

"Go to interrogation room 2 Dinozzo and wait for me" Gibbs said and he walked away.

Tony didn't want this. He didn't deserve a spanking. He was only mucking about; nothing serious, he thought to himself. Tony opens the door to interrogation room 2 and sits down. After a while Tony started to pace up and down in the room, getting nervous with what his boss has in store for him.

The door opens quickly and Gibbs walks in, looking very pissed. Tony is getting more nervous now.

"Dinozzo, what is going on in your head?" asked Gibbs.

"Nothing is going on boss" Tony said quietly.

"Then why have you behaved like a naughty school boy and I feel like your principle?" asked Gibbs.

"I don't know boss" said Tony as he looked at the floor again.

"Tell me what you have done wrong today" Gibbs said to Tony.

"I was distracting McGee. I goofed off when you went for coffee, and I went down to see Abs. I was messing around in Abby's lab and distracting her from her work. I went back up to bull pen where I found some paper clips and started throwing them at McGee. Vance caught me and told me to stop. I stopped then I started to throw the paper clips again when I thought Vance had gone. He caught me again and shouted at me to stop. I then threw paper clips at McGee again a few minutes later. Vance caught me again when he cam back into the bull pen." said Tony.

Gibbs' hands were rubbing his face and said "this is what you will do…" said Gibbs "you are going to write 100 lines 'I will stop goofing off and distracting members of my team'. Now I am going to punish you for disobeying me and Vance."

"Yes boss. Where do you want me?" Tony said sadly.

"Bend over the table Dinozzo" said Gibbs as he was unbuckling his belt and pulling his belt from his loops of his pants.

Tony bent over waiting for the first stroke.

WHACK. Tony gritted his teeth.

WHACK. He tightly closed his eyes.

WHACK "boss it hurts" Tony said.

"It's supposed to Dinozzo" said Gibbs.

WHACK. Tears begin to form in Tony's eyes.

WHACK. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth even more.

WHACK. Tony quietly sobs.

WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhhhhhhh" shouted Tony.

WHACK WHACK "Owwwwwwww. I'm sorry" shouted Tony.

WHACK WHACK "Please, no more boss. I have learnt my lesson" sobbed Tony.

WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhhhhhhh" sobbed Tony.

WHACK. Tony openly sobbed.

Gibbs tapped Tony's shoulder "you can get up Dinozzo."

He slowly stood up and flinched "I'm sorry boss."

"So am I Tony. I would have thought you would have learnt something from last weeks' spankings and grounding" said Gibbs.

"I did learn boss" said Tony.

"Sort yourself out and then I want you back at your desk, working within ten minutes" said Gibbs as he walked out of the room.

Tony slowly left the room and flinched at every footstep he was taking.

Gibbs arrived back at he bull pen and sees Ziva and McGee working "Have you got an update for me?" asked Gibbs

"Yes, Gibbs. We have found that the dead petty officer had a second bank account" said Ziva "and that someone was paying over $10,000 into the second account every month" said McGee.

"Do you know who that someone is?" asked Gibbs.

"No boss, but I will find out" said Tim eagerly.

Gibbs looked at his watch as he sees Tony walking into the bull pen "Dinozzo, you're late. Sit down, and start working" growled Gibbs.

"Sorry boss, yes boss" Tony said as he flinched when he tried to sit at his desk.

"Ok, I'm going for coffee" Gibbs said as he was walked away.

Tony was sitting uncomfortably and struggling to concentrate. Ziva was watching him and asked "What did Vance do to you Tony?"

"Nothing" responded Tony.

"So why are you flinching if Vance didn't spank you?" asked Tim.

"Because it was Gibbs who spanked me. Is that okay with you two?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"No need to be like that Tony. We are only concerned for you" said Ziva.

"There is no need to be concerned about me. I can take care of myself, thanks" said Tony.

Just then, Gibbs walked through the bull pen "I hope you children have been good and working?"

"Well, actually boss, Ziva and probie have been bothering me, and not letting me get own with my work" said Tony.

Ziva's and Tim's jaws dropped in disbelief. They couldn't believe he had just done that.

"Ah, boss we only asked him how he was. That's it. We have been working" said Tim nervously.

"That's right Gibbs. We have been working and we only asked how he was after his 'discussion'" said Ziva.

"Just get on with your work before I show my displeasure again to all three of you" Gibbs growled "I'm going to see Ducky. Be good or you will not like the consequences."

Tony starts writing his lines.. 'I will stop goofing off and distracting members of my team'. He got to 40 and stopped and rubbed his wrist. "What you doing Tony" asked Ziva.

"None of your business Ziva" said Tony.

Ziva got up and went to Tony's desk and tried to grab the paper. Tony quickly moved it "go away Ziva before Gibbs gets back" said Tony.

"What are you hiding Tony?" smiled Ziva.

"I'm not hiding anything, it's just none of your business with what I am working on" said Tony.

Ziva leans over Tony's desk in trying to get the paper that was in his hand. "Oh come one Tony, let me see?" laughed Ziva.

"Ah Ziva, Gibbs will be back soon and he isn't going to be with you" said Tim, hoping that she was going to listen to him.

"Stay out of this probie. If Ziva wants to get into trouble with Gibbs, then let her" Tony said to Tim.

Ziva reaches more over Tony's desk then WHACK goes across Ziva's backside. She jumps and quickly turned round. She sees Gibbs and rubs her backside.

"I'll go and work now Gibbs" Ziva said as she quickly walked back to her desk.

He looked at Ziva "conference room now!" said Gibbs.

Ziva nervously got up and walked to the conference room.

"How much have you done Dinozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"I have done 40 boss. It would have been a lot more if Ziva hadn't distracted me" said Gibbs.

"Okay, carry on with it" Gibbs said as he walked out of the bull pen to deal with Ziva.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ziva**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any NCIS character

Ziva arrives at the conference room thinking _What the hell I have I done now?_, and then she waits outside for Gibbs to arrive. It didn't take him long to arrive. He opens the door for Ziva "In Ziva" and points to inside the room. Ziva just stands there looking at Gibbs, then she says "I don't see why I'm here Gibbs. I haven't done anything."

"I am not discussing anything with you out here. I want you inside now" said Gibbs.

Ziva could tell that she was pissing him off even more with asking him why she was there. She sighs then pushes past Gibbs to take a seat at the table.

Gibbs sits down opposite her and asks "Why do you think you're here Ziva?"

"I don't know. That is why I asked you" Ziva said.

Gibbs sighed "Did I or did I not tell you to carry on working?"

"You told us all to carry on working whilst you went to get yourself another coffee" Ziva said.

"And what did you do instead of working?" asked Gibbs.

"I was only trying to see what Dinozzo was doing" said Ziva, as she was looking at the table.

"Dinozzo wasn't wanting you to see what he was working on did he?" Gibbs asked Ziva quietly.

"I thought he was messing about. I didn't take him seriously"

"Even McGee told you to stop annoying Dinozzo and get on with your work didn't he, and you still carried on with trying to get Dinozzo's paper?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" was all what Ziva said. She knew that she won't be leaving the room without a spanked backside.

"Just lately, yourself, Abby, Tony and Tim seem to think that your still at school. All of your behaviours have been very childish, stupid and sometimes damn right dangerous. What do I need I to do for all of you to start behaving?" Gibbs said.

Ziva responded to him "I don't know why we've been like this lately."

Gibbs pushes his chair away from the table "Come here Ziva and drop your pants."

Ziva was shocked, she wasn't expecting having to take down her pants "please Gibbs. Can't I just keep them on?" pleaded Ziva.

"No Ziva. I want them down. You are wearing thick pants and so I want you to feel this spanking." said Gibbs.

Ziva pulled her pants down and then Gibbs grabbed her arm and placed her over his knee.

"Are you ready?" asked Gibbs.

Ziva closed her eyes and said quietly "Yes."

Gibbs lifted his hand and then WHACK on to Ziva's backside. She gritted her teeth.

WHACK WHACK WHACK Gibbs went his down on to Ziva's

"You will not disobey me. You will do your job" Gibbs said.

WHACK WHACK WHACK "Owwwww, Gibbs. Not so hard" Ziva said.

Gibbs' hand comes down harder WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK "Arghhhh"

"If you disobey me again and do not do your job, then you will find yourself back here, and next time your backside will not have any protection. Do you understand me?" Gibbs said.

"Yeeeessss Gibbs. I understand" Ziva wimpered.

Gibbs begins to spank again giving Ziva another 15 smacks across her already red backside. She was uncontrollably sobbing, pleading with Gibbs to stop. Gibbs helped Ziva up from his lap.

"I'm sorry Gibbs" Ziva said as just pulling up her pants. She flinched as the material from her pants touched her backside.

"I hope you are Ziva, because next time, I won't be so lenient" Gibbs said.

"That was lenient?" Ziva asked surprisingly towards Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and smiled.

"Sort yourself out Ziva then I want you back in the bull pen within ten minutes" Gibbs said.

Ziva nodded and left the conference room.

Gibbs went back to the bull pen to find Abby messing around with Tim.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" bellowed Gibbs.

Everyone in the bull pen stopped what they were doing, including Tim and Abby.

"Ah, boss. Abby was waiting to see you" Tim said. Abby nodded and smiled.

"So that gave both of you the right to mess around instead of working, does it?" Gibbs asked.

Abby was getting nervous. She didn't like it when Gibbs was disappointed in her.

"No boss" said Tim. Abby shook her head, and looking to the floor.

"Both of you get back to work, now!" shouted Gibbs.

"Yes boss" said Tim.

"Mmm, Gibbs. I have some results for you" Abby said.

"What are the results then Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Mmm, the dead petty officer had sex about an hour before he died. I've taken a swab, and I'm hoping a match will show who he had sex with" Abby said.

"Thank you Abs" Gibbs said as he kissed her forehead. He whispered in her ear "I want you and McGee at my house by 7pm tonight. Don't be late"

Abby gulped, then nodded. She quickly went back to her lab and began to work again.

Ziva arrived back in the bull pen and turned to Tony "I'm sorry Tony for trying to see what you were doing."

"Apology accepted Ziva" Tony said as he smiled. She turned to head to her desk when she saw Gibbs. He nodded and smiled, and Ziva smiled back. She flinched as she sat down in her chair, and finding it very uncomfortable to concentrate on her work. Gibbs had spanked her well.

"How much have you done Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm almost done boss" grinning Tony.

"Good, and then you can get back to what you are supposed to be doing after you've done that" Gibbs said.

Fifteen minutes, Tony finished his lines and gave them to Gibbs. He looked at the lines and said "Well done, Dinozzo. Now get back to work."

"Yes boss" said Tony. He went back to his desk and began to work.

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. It is very much appreciated **


	9. Chapter 9

**Abby & Tim**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any NCIS character

"Tim what do think Gibbs is going to do?" Abby asked.

"I don't know Abs, but the way we have all been behaving recently, I don't think it'll be pleasant"

Abby begins to look out of the passenger window of Tim's car wondering what it'll happen when they get to Gibbs' house.

"Abs don't worry. He won't go too hard on you. You are his favourite after all" Tim said calmly.

"His spankings still hurt Tim. It doesn't matter if I'm his favourite or not."

They soon arrive at Gibbs' house and park on the driveway. Tim gets out of the car but Abby stay in it. Tim goes round to her side of the car. "Come on Abs. You can't stay in there. You'll only make things worse for yourself if Gibbs catches you."

"I'm staying here Tim. I don't want a spanking" Abby said.

Tim looks at the house "Come Abs, we're going to be late if you don't get out of the car."

"You go in then, but I'm staying in this car, safe!" Abby yelled.

"Fine" Tim said as he walked away and into Gibbs' house.

As soon as Tim walks into the house, he sees Gibbs in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Hi boss" Tim said.

Gibbs looks up to see Tim "Where is Abby?" "Mmmm….." Tim nervously said. "Where is she Tim?" he asked again. Tim looked behind him and nervously said "She's in the car boss, refusing to get out." Gibbs slammed his coffee mug down on the kitchen counter and walks out of the house.

He storms to Tim's car, and he opens the passenger car door, and grabs Abby's arm and plucks her out. Abby tries to struggle "Don't you dare, young lady" Gibbs said coldly to her.

"Gibbs you're hurting me" yelled Abby.

"You'll be hurting a lot more soon enough." Abby gulped at that remark.

When they get into the lounge Gibbs sits down and pulls Abby over his knee "No, Gibbs. Please don't spank me" "You should have thought of that before you refused to get out of Tim's car!"

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK went Gibbs' hand on to Abby's backside WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK. Abby cries over Gibbs' knee as he is spanking her. Soon it was over and Abby was allowed up from his knee and tries to rub the sting out of her backside. "That hurt Gibbs" Abby said.

"It's supposed to hurt Abs, unless what is the point of a spanking" he replied.

Tim didn't know where to put himself as Gibbs spanked Abby for her defiance. He didn't know if he should leave the room or stay. In the end he turned to look out of the window, and he couldn't ignore Abby's cries. _If only she had listened to him _thought Tim. Soon it was over, and Tim turned round.

"Right, I want both of you to tell me why you decided to mess around today instead of working" Gibbs said.

"I was waiting for you to arrive back. I didn't want to miss you by going back down to my lab" Abby said.

Gibbs looked at Abby "That is no excuse for messing about, is it?"

Abby looked at her feet and quietly said "No Gibbs."

It was Tim's turn to give Gibbs an explanation "I don't know why I was messing about with Abby, boss, I became distracted. I am sorry."

"Abby, find a corner and stay facing it until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?" Gibbs said.

"Yes Gibbs" she said as she walked to a corner of the room.

"Tim, come here" Gibbs said as he sat down. Tim walked over to his boss slowly, and he gets pulled over Gibbs' knee.

Gibbs' hand is raining down on to Tim's backside, and Tim is squeaking with the pain and hoping it'll end soon. Gibbs' starts to spank him harder to get a reaction out of him. WHACK WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhh" WHACK WHACK "Owwwwww". Gibbs gives Tim another ten swats, and then it stops. "Get up Tim, you're done."

Tim pushes himself up from Gibbs' knee and stands a few feet away.

"Swap places with Abby, Tim" Gibbs said.

"Yes boss" he said as he walked to the corner where Abby was.

Gibbs looks at Abby "come here Abby."

She turns and heads towards him and stops in front of him, but far enough away so Gibbs' couldn't reach out to her.

"Abby come here now, or the consequences will be severe"

Abby takes baby steps towards him, and then suddenly she is over Gibbs' knee again. _Twice in one evening, this isn't fair she thought_.

Gibbs rains down his hand on to Abby's backside. She squirms in trying to get away from the swats but Gibbs is holding on to her tighter "Gibbs, I'm sorry. Please stop." It fell on deaf ears and Gibbs carries on spanking her until she is sobbing. "It's all done Abs. Shhhh" Gibbs said warmly, and rubbing his hand over her back.

Abby stops crying a few minutes later and gets up from Gibbs' knee and stands in front of him.

"Tim, come and stand next to Abby please" Gibbs said.

Tim walks and stands next to Abby "Don't you ever mess about on my time again" Gibbs said to both of them "if you are stupid enough to mess about again instead of working, then you will both be feeling my belt. Have you got that" he growled.

"Yes boss. I understand" Tim said nervously.

"Yes Gibbs" Abby said as she was still sniffling.

"Clean yourselves up, and I'll order take-out" Gibbs said.

Tim and Abby run up the stairs to get to the bathroom before the other.

"I win!" smiles Abby.

"Alright Abs, you win" Tim said reluctantly.

He waits his turn and after 5 minutes Abby comes out of the bathroom, "Thank you Timmy" said Abby as she walks downstairs.

Tim goes into the bathroom.

"What are we having Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Chinese if that is alright with you and Tim"

"I love Chinese, Gibbs" Abby said as she squeezed Gibbs tightly. Gibbs gives her a kiss on her forehead "that's good then" and he smile.

Tim arrives back downstairs a few minutes later. "Tim, we're having Chinese" Abby said happily.

"Set the table and I'll get the beers" Gibbs said.

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. Please keep reviewing. **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Turkey**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any NCIS character

A few weeks had passed since anyone had felt the wrath of Gibbs. The atmosphere appeared calm and everyone happy. Tony wasn't goofing around, and Ziva and Tim were working hard. Even Abby appeared happier than usual, and Gibbs was still 'being Gibbs'. It stayed like this for a few more days, and then suddenly "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" bellowed Gibbs. Everyone turned to look what he was talking about and they couldn't believe their eyes. It was a turkey clucking away behind Gibbs' desk. Gibbs turned to tell Tony to get rid of it, but he had disappeared. "GET RID OF THIS DAMN TURKEY AND I WANT DINOZZO FOUND!"

"Boss, where am I supposed to …." Gibbs glared at Tim "On it boss, I'll find somewhere" he said nervously.

Ziva calls Tony's phone and speaks to him "Where are you? Gibbs is going nuts up here. Someone had put a living turkey behind his desk…..what do you mean you know?…..Gibbs is going to find you and skin you alive"

"Ziva, were you talking to Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, but he already knew the answer "Think very carefully before you answer me."

Ziva thought for a moment and said "Yes, it was Dinozzo but he would not tell me where he was."

Gibbs turned to Tim "Put a trace on Dinozzo's phone!" "Yes boss" Tim said and he quickly put a trace on Tony's phone.

"Mmmm, boss, you won't believe where he is" Tim said to Gibbs "Try me." "Tony is here" Gibbs looked puzzled "McGee I swear it won't be a head slap that I give you in a minute if you don't stop messing about." Tim looked at Gibbs "Boss, I'm not messing about. Tony is in this room."

Gibbs takes his phone out of his jacket pocket and speed dials Tony's phone number. It rings and everyone can faintly hear a phone ringing. Gibbs slowly walks towards the noise, and then suddenly stops. He finds Tony's phone lying on the floor beneath a desk, but he wasn't there. Gibbs gets up from kneeling on the floor, and yells "FIND DINOZZO NOW!" to Tim and Ziva.

They both quickly leave the bullpen and head down to Abby's lab. "Have you seen Tony?" Tim asked Abby "Gibbs wants him."

"No Timmy, I haven't seen him. Is he in trouble?" Abby asked.

"You could say something like that" Ziva said "He had put a living turkey behind Gibbs' desk and now he is missing" Tim said.

Abby was laughting.

"It's not laughing matter Abs. Gibbs is not happy" Tim said.

"Poor Tony. He's really going to get it" Abby said.

"Yes he is Abby, but it's his own fault" Ziva said coldly.

Tim turns to Ziva "we better go and find Tony", and they begin to walk out.

"If I see Tony, I'll let you know" Abby shouted at them as they walk out of Abby's lab.

Tony was in a coffee shop, in a queue thinking what he should do "I am dead, I am dead" he keeps repeating to himself quietly.

"Are you alright sir?" a spotty teenager behind the counter asked Tony "I'm fine thank you. Just thinking what my next move should be" Tony smiled at the boy. "Could I have a large latte please?" he asked the boy. When he got his latte Tony sat down away from any windows or doors. He sat quietly in a corner of the coffee shop, expecting someone from NCIS to walk in.

Back in NCIS Tim and Ziva go back to the bull pen to tell Gibbs the not so good news. "Boss, we haven't been able to locate Tony any where in the building. May be we could go outside and see if he's there?" Gibbs looks up to the pair of them, "Go!"

"I would not like to be Tony right now" Ziva said to Tim, "Neither would I Ziva, but we better find him before Gibbs guns for our backsides as well". They both gulped at the thought.

Half an hour of walking around the area. Ziva said "I give up. I am going back" and begins to walk back to the Navy Yard. "Ziva, wait. We have to find the idiot" Tim said. Ziva stopped and looked at Tim "McGee, I'm fed up with DiNozzo behaving like a juvenile delinquent, and us being caught up in it. I'm going back." Tim walked with her back to the Navy Yard, and headed straight into the bull pen.

"Gibbs, we have looked everywhere, but we still cannot find him" Ziva said. Gibbs looked up and glared at the pair of them "Okay, just get back to what you were doing before DiNozzo behaved like a damn juvenile delinquent." "Yes Boss, Yes Gibbs" they said in unison as they walked back to their desks. _Poor DiNozzo _Tim and Ziva thought.

Tony finishes his latte and decides to go and face the music with Gibbs. He knows it won't be pleasant but he also knows that he hasn't got a choice either. He leaves the coffee shop and heads back to NCIS. A few minutes later he walks back into the NCIS building looking and feeling very anxious and nervous. He slowly gets into the elevator and presses the floor for the bull pen. A few minutes later he gets there, and walks out of the elevator. Everyone looks at him, and then Tim sees him, and then Ziva. They both go to him "Gibbs is gunning for your backside" Tim said. "I had a feeling he would be" said Tony "Where is he anyway?" "Gone to get coffee" said Ziva "I'm back now, and you better have a DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION DINOZZO" Gibbs bellowed "CONFERENCE ROOM NOW!"

"Yes Boss" Tony said. He begins to walk away.

Gibbs walks to his desk and puts his coffee down on his desk, and then quickly walks towards the conference room to deal with his juvenile delinquent…..

**WHAT SHOULD GIBBS DO WITH DINOZZO WITH PULLING THE TURKEY PRANK AND RUNNING AWAY?**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. ****J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tony**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any NCIS character

Tony is waiting in the conference room for Gibbs to arrive. A few minutes later, he walks into the room and starts bellowing at Tony "WHAT THE HELL HAS GOT INTO YOU DINOZZO? PUTTING A LIVING TURKEY BEHIND MY DESK AND THEN YOU RUN AWAY!…."

"Boss, I didn't have anything to do with that, honestly. I would not dare lie to you" Tony said pleadingly with Gibbs.

"Then why did you run away?"

"Because I knew that you thought it would be me, and I didn't want to get the blame for something I haven't done"

"Do you know who did it?" Gibbs growled.

"I do, but I don't want them to get into more trouble" Tony said.

"Just tell me or I will be punishing you for lying to me, and running away" Gibbs said to Tony.

Tony looked to the floor then out of the conference room window "it was Abby", he said quietly.

"Pardon Tony?"

"It was Abby boss, but I don't think she was thinking when she did it"

"How do you know it was Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Because when you went out for your coffee, and Tim went to the head, and Vance summoned Ziva to his office, I saw Abby putting something beneath your desk" Tony said reluctantly.

Gibbs' face was going a shade of red "And how did your phone end up on the floor beneath a desk?"

"I quickly hid when I realised what Abby had hid behind your desk. It must have dropped out of my pocket."

Gibbs got his phone out of his pocket, and speed dialled Abby's lab number. She answered straight away "Hi Gibbs". "Don't 'hi Gibbs' me young lady, get your backside to the conference room now!". He hangs up on her.

Gibbs turns to Tony and tells him "I'm sure you know that you won't be leaving this room without a spanking for running away?"

"Argh, come on boss, I have learnt never to run away again. You don't need to spank me." Tony said pleading with Gibbs.

Gibbs glared at Tony "if you don't assume the position to the count of 5, then you will be feeling it on your bare backside."

Tony reluctantly bends over the conference room's table, and grips tightly to the other side. He hears Gibb's belt becoming un-buckled and coming through his pants' loops. Gibbs folds the belt over, and making sure that he has a tight grip of the buckle.

Gibbs stands behind Tony and brings the belt down hard on to his backside. Tony closes his eyes and grits his teeth with the pain. Gibbs carries on spanking Tony with the belt…. WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK "Don't you ever run away again, DiNozzo! If you ever do, then what you are feeling now, will be considered as love taps. Do you understand me?"

"Yes boss. I understand" Tony said whimpering.

WHACK WHACK "Owwww, boss please. Please stop".

WHACK WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh. I'm sorry" Tony said as he was quietly crying.

"Get up DiNozzo, and sort yourself out before you head back to your desk" Gibbs said.

"I am sorry boss" Tony said, as he walks out of the conference room.

As Tony walks along the corridor, he sees Abby. Abby runs up to him and hugs Tony "Hi Tony, I hope Gibbs wasn't too hard on you?" "I'm sorry Abs, but he knows it was you for putting the turkey behind his desk. He isn't happy about it."

Abby looks at Tony "You told him?"

"I didn't have much choice Abs. He was going to really lay into my backside if I didn't, and anyway, I have also been spanked because I ran away"

Abby didn't appear happy anymore "I better get to the conference room before he thinks I've gone AWOL then", she hugs Tony again when she leaves.

Abby knocks on the conference room door, walks in, and then she sees a very pissed off Gibbs. She gulps and looks at the floor, not daring to look at him….

**Thank you your ideas and lovely reviews.**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I was wanting just for Tony to be spanked in this chapter for running away then for Gibbs to deal with Abby in another, along with Tim and Ziva finding out that it was Abby NOT Tony who pranked Gibbs with the turkey.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Abby feels Gibbs' Wrath**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any NCIS character

"Explain!" yells Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to get out of hand" sniffled Abby as she looks at her feet.

"Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't give you a whipping for your little stunt!"

Abby was openly crying "I want an answer now young lady" Gibbs said.

"I don't know Gibbs, but I am sorry. It was stupid and childish of me" said Abby, as she still cries.

"Damn straight, it was stupid and childish. Where did you get the turkey from?"

"I took it….." "You WHAT!" Gibbs bellows making Abby flinch. "…they were going to kill it Gibbs. I had to do something"

"Stealing is unacceptable behaviour no matter what your reasons are" he said.

Abby was feeling more nervous. She now knows she going to get a whipping, which resulted in her crying a bit more.

"Why did you put it behind my desk?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony said that you wouldn't mind if I would put it behind your desk."

Gibbs takes out his phone "DINOZZO, GET YOUR BACKSIDE BACK IN THIS CONFERENCE ROOM RIGHT NOW!" He turns back to Abby "I think you know what position I want you in, and lose the pants." Abby does as she's told, she drops her pants and bends over the conference room table, and gripping it for dear life waiting for Gibbs to give her a whipping.

He takes his belt and doubles it "this is for you stealing the turkey. I don't care if it was going to be killed, stealing is stealing. We will be discussing later about your foolishness and not confessing when Tony went AWOL."

"Yes Gibbs" was all she could say before the first strike had hit her backside. She yelped but stayed down.

"You are extremely lucky that you are not being paddled young lady" Gibbs said as he whips his belt on poor Abby's backside. She is sobbing with the pain. After 20 whacks with Gibbs' belt, he stops letting Abby up from the table. Abby cuddles into Gibbs "I'm sorry. I won't ever steal again" she said through her sobs. Gibbs rubs her back "Shh, it's over. You're forgiven."

There is a knock on the conference room door. "DiNozzo get your backside in here now!" bellows Gibbs, from across the other side of the room. Tony enters the room and closes the door behind him. "Boss you were wanting to see me?"

"Explain!" growled Gibbs towards Gibbs.

Tony was shocked. "Mm, mmm…. Boss. I don't understand."

"You lied to me about your involvement in this turkey fiasco" Gibbs replied.

Tony was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it. He was going to get his second spanking of the day. He knew he deserved it for not owning up before that it was he who told Abby where to put the turkey, but he didn't want this second spanking.

"Boss, I didn't exactly lie…" "Then what the hell would you call it then?" "….I just didn't own up to you earlier on that I suggested to Abby to put the turkey behind your desk" "In my eyes that

Abby was still standing in the conference room listening to what was being said. She didn't know where to look, then Gibbs spoke to her "Abby, corner now, and put your hands on your head."

Gibbs looks at Tony and then said "find another corner DiNozzo and stay there! Whilst I'm gone, I do not want you to talk to each other, do you understand me!"

"Yes Gibbs, Yes Boss" they both said to a very pissed off Gibbs. He leaves the room.

"Abby, I'm sorry" Tony said quietly to her. She looked in his direction, still crying from her whipping from Gibbs. Tony moved from his corner and goes towards to Abby. "Shhh. It's okay Abs. It's all over with for you" Tony hugs her. "It isn't Tony. I have another spanking coming. I was only spanked for stealing the turkey. I have another spanking coming for letting you take the blame, and not confessing, and for putting the turkey behind his desk." Abby was crying even harder by the end of telling Tony. He hugged her tighter "Don't worry Abs. You'll be okay."

All of a sudden the door opens and Gibbs bellows "DINOZZO! WHY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR CORNER. COME HERE!" Tony walks towards Gibbs "Boss, I was only comforting Abs." Gibbs grabs hold of Tony's arm and spins him round giving him 10 whacks with his iron hand. Tony yelps from every one of Gibbs' whacks. "And I specifically told you not to move from the corner and not to talk, then I catch you in Abby's corner, hugging her and talking!"

"Sorry Boss" Tony said as he rubbed his backside. "Get back in the corner DiNozzo. Abby come here." Abby walks towards him and he grabs hold of her arm, spins her round and gives her three whacks with his iron hand. Abby sobs "I know you didn't move from your corner Abby, but you still talked to Tony instead of obeying me" Gibbs said. He hugged her.

"Go back to the corner Abby whilst I deal with DiNozzo's dishonestly" Gibbs said. She goes back to the corner obediently.

"DiNozzo, out of the corner and get here now" Gibbs said. Tony gulped and turned to walk towards his pissed off looking boss. "Boss, I am sorry. You don't need to do this" he said hopingly as he sees the paddle.

"Oh, I think I do" Gibbs responded "drop you pants and boxers, and bend over the table Tony." Tony turns to his boss, with a pleading look "Now, DiNozzo." Tony unzips his pants and they fall to the floor, and then he pulls his boxers down for them to land on to his pants. He bends over the table and he doesn't have to wait long until he feels the first whack from the paddle. He yelps and grips the table tighter, then the second and third "Arghhhh" in quick succession. WHACK WHACK came the forth and fifth "Owwwww."

Abby is quietly crying as she hears Tony's paddling, and flinches at every time she hears the paddle land on his backside.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK went the paddle on to Tony's backside "Arghhhhhhhhh" shouts Tony. He is quietly sobbing.

"Get up Tony" Gibbs said. He slowly gets up and pulls his pants and boxers back up, flinching as they touch his delicate skin. He turns to see Gibbs putting the paddle down on the table.

"Abby come here" Gibbs said "stand next to Tony." She slowly walks towards them both and stops by Tony.

"I hope you two delinquents have learnt NEVER TO STEAL AND TO OWN UP with what you have done when you are asked about it. They both nodded. "Go and sort yourselves out and then I want you both back to work within ten minutes; and Abby I want you at my house by 8pm tonight." She nods.

They both leave the conference room rubbing their backsides "Tony, are you okay?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine Abs. I'm sore but I'm okay. Don't worry about me." He gave her a hug. "Gibbs really spanked you hard with that paddle Tony, are you sure you are okay?" "Abs, honestly I'm sore but fine. I've had worse than that from the bossman" Tony smiled.

"Abs, don't worry about tonight with Gibbs. He won't go too hard on you tonight" Tony said as he hugged her.

Tony goes back to the bullpen and sees Tim and Ziva looking at him. "Guys, can we just get back to work please?" he said to them.

Tony flinches as he tries to sit just as Gibbs walks in "DiNozzo, just sit before the back of your head feels my hand."

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT TIM AND ZIVA FINDING OUT ABOUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED WITH THE TURKEY FIASCO, AND ABBY'S PUNISHMENT AT GIBBS' HOUSE FOR TRYING TO LET TONY TAKE THE BLAME FOR IT ALL.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Final Chapter**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any NCIS character

Abby arrived at Gibbs' house feeling very nervous exactly at 8pm. She didn't want another spanking but she knew it was going to happen. Abby walks in slowly and sees Gibbs in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. "I'm glad you're here Abs. I didn't want to put going AWOL on your list of misdemeanour's".

"Hi Gibbs. I didn't want that either" Abby said, as she looked at her feet.

Gibbs looks at her wayward 'daughter', and sighs. "Lets get this over with shall we? Come here".

Abby walks into the kitchen where Gibbs is sitting, and stands by him. Gibbs grabs Abby's wrist and pulls her over his knee. He bares her backside as she is tries to plead with him in not to do that.

"Tell me why you are getting this spanking".

Abby sighs "I didn't own up to putting the turkey behind your desk when Tony went AWOL". She looks at the floor waiting for her spanking to start.

Gibbs picks up the big wooden spoon and... WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK "ow. Please Gibbs not that" Abby pleads. She squirms and tries to get off his lap.

"Keep the squirming up and you can feel my belt as well" he said to Abby.

Abby stopped her squirming and took her spanking. She received fifteen more whacks from the horrible it wooden spoon. By the end of it she was sobbing uncontrollably "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Abby was shouting.

Gibbs rubs her back "Shhh, it's over now Abs. I forgive you". He helps her up after he replaces her underwear and skirt.

"Go upstairs to the guest room, Abs and get some rest before the rest of the delinquents get here".

She nodded and went upstairs.

An hour later Abby could hear the rest of the gang. She slowly got off the bed, not wanting her backside to make contact with the bed. Unfortunately it didn't work, "ouch" she said as she flinched. She walked down the stairs cautiously and went into the living room.

"Hi guys" she said sheepishly.

"What the hell has got into you?" yelled Ziva "Letting Tony taking the blame". WHACK WHACK WHACK. "Ow. What the hell was that for?" yelled Ziva as she turns to see Gibbs. "That is for shouting at Abby and not being very pleasant" he said "and if you carry on this behaviour, you and I are going to have a discussion upstairs!" "But Gibbs..." Ziva said "...don't but me young lady. You have been warned".

Ziva walks away in a huff. Gibbs shakes his head.

"Hi Abby" Tim said with a smile "hope you are okay?" "I'm sore but I'll be okay. Thank you for asking" Abby said as she hugged Tim.

A few minutes later Tony came from the kitchen smiling and with a Caf-Pow in his hand. He gives it to Abby "there you go Abs, especially for you".

"Thanks Tony" she said as she hugged him tightly. "Did Gibbs go all hard on you?" Tony asked Abby.

"Yeah, he spanked me with the horrible wooden spoon on my bare bottom. It hurt so much, and my bottom still hurts now", she said.

"Serves you right Abby" Ziva said nastily.

In a split second Gibbs grabs Ziva's arm and takes her upstairs. "Gibbs, I'll apologise. You don't have to do this". He ignores her pleas and takes her into the guest bedroom, and slams the door behind them. He sits on the bed and pulls Ziva over his lap, and begins to spank her using his iron hand. WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK went Gibbs' hand on to Ziva's backside "Owwww" WHACK WHACK "arghhhh" WHACK WHACK WHACK. Ziva begins to cry and goes limp.

"Ten more then we are done and you can go back downstairs and apologise to Abby, nicely. If you don't then you and I will be back up here and your bare backside will be meeting my belt! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" was all Ziva could say.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK went Gibbs. He rubs Ziva's back as she lies across his lap still crying. "Shhh, it's over now" he said calmly.

She pulls herself up from his lap and they go back downstairs.

Ziva walks across to Abby "sorry Abby for being unpleasant towards you".

"That's okay Ziva. I forgive you" Abby says as she gives Ziva a hug. They let go of each other and Ziva walks into the kitchen to get herself a drink.

Tony gives Abby a hug and kisses her forehead, and smiles. Everyone starts to talk about something else other than Abby's escapade with the turkey.

"All calm again...until the next storm" Gibbs says quietly and smiles at his delinquent children.

THE END


End file.
